That Thing You Do!
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Lily broke James's heart million times. James was so desperate in how to ask her out. He then asked his fellow Marauders to represent a song by "The Wonders", special for Lily.


**Disclaimer : **Marauders belong to JK. Rowling, and the song 'That Thing You Do' belongs to The Wonders (if they really exist. I mean, I knew this song from a movie with the same title with the song staring Liv Tyler. Just watch that movie. It was good!)

**A/N : **This fic just popped out of my mind when I and my friend sang this song. Then, we have a sudden realization (or in "The Simpsons" said an epiphany...) that this song was so James... So enjoy!! Oh, I also want to say thanks to AroundTheClock for your beta! Thanks!!

**That Thing You Do!**

One Saturday evening, the Gryffindor Common Room was a little bit different from any Saturday evening. This was because the four Marauders had an idea to sing a song, only for the Gryffindors. The drum, a bass guitar, two electric guitars, and two microphone's stands were set on a medium, round podium.

When all Gryffindors had gathered around the podium, including Lily Evans, the four Marauders walked on to the podium. They were led by James Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, who had a huge grin when he saw their audience and how enthusiastic they are.

James walked to the microphone and took one of those electric guitars. The other guitar was taken by the dark haired boy, Sirius Black. Next to Sirius stood Remus Lupin with his golden brown haired and he picked up the bass. And the drum would be play by Peter Pettigrew, the smallest of Marauders.

"Testing, testing. Is this on?" James said into his mike.

"Okay. Now, for some entertainment for your dull Saturday night. We, the four Marauders, decided to present a song. And we- no- I dedicated this song for one girl who is sitting on that comfy red couch over there."

Pairs of eyes followed James' finger to where he was pointing and looked at the nervous girl, Lily Evans. Her face turned beet red. And for your information, James and Lily were not dating.

"I'm ready. Is everyone else ready?" James asked his three friends.

Peter, a little nervous, gave James a thumb up. Sirius grinned and Remus nodded. The two stood side by side around one microphone.

James smiled.

First strike was the drum. Peter was good enough to play the drum, though. Then, James with his red electric guitar played the intro with the drums. And then came the singing part (the one with " " is James's part. He did the whole singing session, while Sirius and Remus just his backup).

"_You._" Sirius and Remus did the backing vocals. "_Doing that thing you do._" More backing vocals from Sirius and Remus on the 'do' part.

"_ Breaking my heart into a million pieces. Like you always do…"_

"_And you_." Sirius did the bass for 'you' part and Remus did the tenor.

"_Don't need to be cruel. You never ever knew about the heartache, I've been going through…"_

And then came the chorus.

"_And I try, and try to forget you, girl. But it just so hard to do…_"

Sirius and Remus sang along with James. Sirius on the bass vocals and Remus on tenor.

"_Every time you do that thing you do._"

While James sang this part, he looked over at Lily who blushed even redder than the beginning.

A little solo drum from Peter and James started the song again.

"_I know all the games you play. And I'm gonna find a way to let you know, that... You'll be mine someday…" _

Sirius and Remus sang an 'aaaa' when James sang this part.

"_'Cause we _(Sirius and Remus did the 'we' again) _could be happy can you see _(another Sirius and Remus' part for 'see') _If you only let me be the one to hold you. And keep you here with me…"_

Sirius and Remus sang an 'aaaa' once again with James.

They entered the chorus once again.

"'_Cause I try and try to forget you, girl. But it just so hard to do…"_

Sirius and Remus sang with James.

"_Every time you do that thing you do!"_

James pointed out to Lily for the dramatic effects. He smiled when Lily jumped from her couch, shocked.

Peter played the drums once again before James, Sirius, and Remus sang again.

"_I don't ask a lot." _sang James with Sirius and Remus.

"_But I know one thing's for sure._"

Sirius and Remus repeated the 'know one thing for sure' with a little bit high pitch voice.

"_'Cause the love I haven't got, girl. And I just can't take it anymore…WHAAAAOOW!!!!" _

James screeched at the end of his sentence. And after that, he played a guitar solo, walking and jumping from one side of the podium to the other side while the audience screamed his name (especially girls). He hurried back to his mike when the last part of the song was getting to start.

"'_Cause we _(Sirius and Remus did the 'we' part) _could be happy can you see? _(another part for Sirius and Remus for the 'see') _If you only let me be the one to hold you. And keep you here with me."_

Sirius and Remus once again sang an 'aaaa' harmoniously with James', and they entered the chorus again.

"'_When it hurts me so just to see you, girl. Around with someone new! And if I know you doing that thing! Everyday just doing that thing!! I can't take you doing that thing you do…"_

And the song ended.

The audience applauded loudly as James bowing to them with a huge grin plastered on his face and they walked down off of the podium. James walked to where Lily was sitting and smiled nervously.

"Well? What do you think?" James asked the red haired girl, who was blushing.

"It's… nice." She mumbled. She looked intensely to the floor instead to James' hazel eyes.

"So… Want to go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip? For a date, perhaps?" James asked her.

She looked up, smiled, and replied, "Okay."

**The End **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
